


Hiding In Plain Sight

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really wants to let his dad know about his relationship, but his partner isn't as keen on making their love public knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



"Shit!"

Stiles startled awake at the word and movement in his bed. "What time is it?" he muttered as he rolled over into the space formerly occupied by the man standing next to his bed.

"It's five after already. I need to get going." Jordan Parrish was darting about the room, collecting his clothes from the floor.

Stiles sighed through a smile. "Don't you think it's time we just tell him? It would make these morning much easier."

Parrish slipped on his T-shirt and bent over to rummage through the pile of clothes at his feet. "We've been over this. He's my boss and he's the sheriff." He stood up and looked around the room. "Did you see where I dropped my underwear?"

Stiles reached a hand under the bed and held up a pair of black boxer briefs. "You don't remember kicking these under there?"

"No, but thank you," Parrish replied. He reached for the shorts and let out a quiet groan when Stiles pulled them away and stashed them under his pillow. "Seriously, Stiles, I need to go. And you know how I feel about going commando. It's awkward."

Stiles shook his head. "Never quite understood that. But you'll have to come take them from me if you want them."

Parrish stared at Stiles for a moment and then wandered over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. "I'll get these back to you later," he said as he slid them on and then stepped into his jeans. "Call me." He nearly ran out the bedroom door.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" Stiles called after him.

"Don't think you deserve it today!"

Stiles grinned to himself as he heard the front door open and close. He reached under the pillow and retrieved the boxer briefs. After sitting up and hanging his legs over the edge of the bed, he reached down to his feet and put them on. "If Jordan's going to wear mine, then why not?" he told himself.

Stiles was in the kitchen starting a pot of coffee when his dad came in the front door.

"Couldn't convince Parrish to stick around again?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, pulling a second mug down to set it on the counter.

"He's still afraid that you won't take it so well when you find out."

"You could just tell him that I already know." The sheriff grabbed a bowl of sugar from a cabinet.

Stiles laughed. "Yeah, because he'd really love the fact that I never told him before."

"Well, if he hadn't worn one of your T-shirts into the locker room at work, I probably never would have made the connection. So he can't blame you, can he?"

"For not telling him?" Stiles grabbed the coffee pot and poured some into both mugs. "He can and he will."

Sheriff Stilinski shrugged. "Well, I guess you'll just have to decide what's worse: having to rush to get him out of the house every morning after I have a night shift or him being mad at you for a few days." He stirred some sugar into his coffee and started toward the hallway. "It's your life, but I know what choice I'd make." After a smile and a quick nod, he left the kitchen and disappeared into his bedroom.

Stiles took a sip of his coffee and leaned against the counter. His father was right. He didn't like having to keep their relationship a secret when it was only a secret in Parrish's mind. It would be nice to have breakfast in the morning. And it would be even better if they could actually go out on a real date. He set his mug down and headed to his room to get dressed. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

\--

"Are you sure your dad said he won't be back for at least two hours?" Parrish asked as he settled onto the couch next to Stiles.

Stiles nodded. "He went to a movie. We're good." He leaned over for a kiss and slipped a hand inside the front of Parrish's shirt.

"I'm glad. I haven't been able to get you out of my head all day."

Stiles laughed. "We were just together all night? Are you really that much of a hornball?"

Parrish grinned. "No, you're just that hot. And, I have to be honest, wearing your boxers all morning didn't help any. I think I've been hard since I left."

"You're not alone," Stiles replied as he pulled on the waistband of his shorts to reveal the top of Parrish's boxer briefs.

"Damn," Parrish whispered. He pushed Stiles onto his back and kissed him.

"Language, Jordan," Stiles teased. "You don't want me to have to punish you, do you?"

"I love when you try to be kinky," Parrish said. "It's adorable."

"Hey, I can be kinky," Stiles insisted.

A voice interrupted from behind them. "And how kinky is that?"

"Shit," Parrish yelled as he popped up into a sitting position. "Sheriff, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh," the sheriff replied with a grin as he closed the front door. "Because it looks like the two of you are making out, well on your way to something a bit more adult."

"No-- I--"

"Relax, Jordan. It's not like I didn't know. And as long as you're both responsible and safe, I don't really care."

Jordan stared at him for a moment. "You don't care?"

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "I think I can trust Stiles to make his own relationship choices. And there are definitely some far worse choices he could make in this department."

"You mean it doesn't bother you that--"

"That you're my employee? No. That you're older than Stiles?" He shrugged. "Not really my business." He walked past the couch toward the hallway. "But I think I'd like it better if you didn't have sex here in the living room. Stiles's bedroom door has a lock for a reason."

"Sorry, dad," Stiles said facetiously. "You know we would have moved before the clothes came off."

Sheriff Stilinski held up a hand. "No details needed, please."

"Sheriff?" Parrish asked quietly. "You said you already knew?"

The sheriff grinned. "If you want to keep your relationship a secret, don't wear your boyfriend's T-shirt to work before you change into your uniform." He waited a moment for that to sink in. "I'm headed off to take a nap. Just-- keep the noise level to a minimum, yeah?"

Parrish stared after him, not quite sure what to say.

"See, I told you he wouldn't care," Stiles said. He put an arm around Parrish. "And now we don't have to hide anymore."

"This-- This is not how I expected any of this to go."

"You're telling me." Stiles started to stand up and then stopped. "Dude."

"What?"

"I guess we should just be glad that it was a T-shirt that tipped him off."

Parrish gave Stiles a confused look. "What do you-- Oh!" He broke out into a laugh. "Well, how about we go upstairs and trade them back, then?"

"With a little something else in between?"

"Of course."


End file.
